10 Song Drabbles
by Rhia474
Summary: Ten drabbles from 10 random songs on my iPod. Set in the Giovanna Cousland/Alistair FitzTheirin ficverse.


**Meme Rules:**  
1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!  
4. Do ten of these, then post them.

**Author's Note:** I only edited for typos and added the song titles/quotes afterwards.

**1. The Baron of Brackley-Connie Dover**

_**"**Up spoke the proud Baron from the castle wall  
Have you come Inverey for to plunder my hall  
Or if ye be gentlemen alight and come in  
If you drink of my wine you'll no make my blood spin"_

As Leliana's fingers dance on the strings, as the fire crackles, and her voice soars up, Giovanna huddles in her blankets and tries not to listen to the voices in her head…the images conjured. The lay sister sings an old ballad she thought they all might like, a Northern Fereldan song about times when cattle raids were still common, when men went out in the middle of the night to take other's property, their livelihood and violent border clashes between petty nobles were a commonplace of life. But when Giovanna hears Leliana's voice, she sees a different picture: hallways clashing with the sound of swords and the screams of dying men, fire licking up the draperies, hungrily lapping at the banners proudly displaying the coat-of-arms of her family, rooms upon rooms of carnage and devastation… Oren, little Oren, still clutching his toy sword where he fell, across the lifeless form of his mother.

"Is she all right?" Leleiana whispers as she ceases her song and looks after her disappearing form, and Alistair just shakes his head and feels something dark and heavy touching him, as if darkness reached out and pressed a cold hand over his heart.

**2. Metamorphosis-Paul Haslinger (Underworld soundtrack)**

-instrumental-

They surge up from underground, dark and black and screeching, their number a legion. The Wardens stand, back to back, swords flashing up and down and sideways and arching, moonlight in the darkest night as the darkspawn circles them. They come, wave after wave and they die there, in front of them, and their blood slowly, slowly seeps into the rock, making the night even darker, until they finally stop coming and the silver flashes of hope finally can rest.

**3. Kiss To Build A Dream On- Steve Tyrell (Louis Armstrong cover)**

_"Gimme a kiss to build a dream on  
And my imagination  
Will thrive upon that kiss  
Sweetheart, I ask no more than this  
A Kiss to build a dream on"  
_

Felsi grins and offers another tankard.

"So… you stay, this time, you useless nug-humper, you?" she asks shyly.

"Well." Oghren wipes his moustache and belches. "Since you ask so nicely…" He glances sideways at the Warden who taps her heel on the floor impatiently. "Or… erm… I was wondering if… would you rather…come with me?"

"With you?" Felsi's eyes widen. "To where?"

"I…happen to have a new job." He clears his throat. "As a…um…I accepted a commission in the Fereldan army. As a general, in fact."

Felsi's eyes get even bigger and there's an audible gulp.

"So?" she breathes.

"So…give me a kiss and say yes, and sodding fast, because this is definitely not my strength here, will you?"

**4. Sigh No More Ladies—Patrick Doyle (Much Ado About Nothing soundtrack)**

" _Sigh no more, ladies, sigh no more;  
Men were deceivers ever;  
One foot in sea and one on shore,  
To one thing constant never;  
Then sigh not so,  
But let them go,  
And be you blithe and bonny;  
Converting all your sounds of woe  
Into. Hey nonny, nonny."_

It is blazing hot under the trees. The bard is from Orlais, and has a pretty tenor voice, but his song makes them sleepy, and as Alistair fiddles with his signet ring and thinks about the next council meeting they'll have to sit through, he actually looks forward to the coolness of the arches in the council chamber. His Queen's fingers slip into his, and he grins, knowing that it's only a matter of hours and he can finally take these horribly tight boots off and wiggle his toes on the cool stones under the council table where no one is looking.

**5. 1st Dream- Bill Miller**

--instrumental--

Chasind songs always helped her to fall asleep, as their drums and songs sounded in the night, and Morrigan hopes , as she listens to them passing by the Lothering market that they soon can return to their homeland forests again and can fill it with their music once more. That's what they pray for with their drums and their dances, she knows, and she finds herself slowing down and her feet stepping in rhythm with their drumming. Her companions look at her with surprise as a faint smile plays in the corner of her mouth, and the Witch of the Wilds steps in line with the three Chasinds in their dance for victory in the war that is engulfing everyone.

**6. King Porter Stomp--Benny Goodman ( I SO want major props for coming up with something for this one!!)**

--instrumental--

Drinking games were never a forte of an assassin, but Zevran supposes he can try. After all, his constitution was boosted rather well during training with various poisons and such, so what can Dwarven ale do to him, really?

As he kneels in the corner a few minutes later and heaves up his breakfast, his drink, his dinner from last night, and whatever else was in there, he changes his mind, and rather rapidly. He hearts Oghren faintly, as though some curtains, he kind of sees, from the corner of his eye habitually scanning the taproom, that Giovanna is half-concerned, half-annoyed, but he has no time to do anything else, because another wave of nausea grips him and all his strength is spent in the effort to keep his hair out of his own vomit.

**7. Galbi-Ofra Haza**

_"You stole my heart  
You stole my soul  
You take my breath away  
What Can i do  
What can i sayWhen you're so far away  
What Can i do  
What can i sayWhen you're so far"  
_

He's a soldier of the Beresaad, and he will not waver.

Ashala is singing in his hands as he swings the blade around in a wide arc, and each and every time he pulls it back, a darkspawn falls at his feet. The sword is like an extension of his own being, like his second half, the part of his soul that he missed ever since he woke up in that hut and realized that he's been robbed of his possessions. The rage filled him then, so strong and dark and potent…

He didn't feel regret or remorse over the killing, but over losing his composure…for a long time. It came later, observing those who he traveled with, realizing that there is more in this country for the Sten of the Beresaad than cold lonely nights by a dying fire and that fighting the Blight can be, indeed, done, and _only_ can be done with companions. With _these_ companions.

Ashala is singing in his hands.

**8. Where The Streets Have No Name- U2**

_"I wanna run  
I want to hide  
I wanna tear down the walls  
That hold me inside  
I wanna reach out  
And touch the flame  
Where the streets have no name"_

The thaig stretches in front of them, at their feet, and there's no more fighting. There's only silence, and the slow noise of water dripping from mossy walls and other growing, green things here, in the home of darkness. There are lights, tunnels of lights cutting through the darkness somehow, with some dwarven craft carved into tons and tons of living rock above them to let the sunlight from the surface in, and the greenness here is so odd, so out of place, yet somehow right. Yes. It is… right.

Shale looks at the monument on front of her and traces her own name on the stone, feeling the moss sticking to her fingers. She lived here once, but she doesn't remember. She doesn't remember the names of the streets, the faces of the people, the sounds of the thaig… anything. She doesn't know anything from her past—but she knows, finally knows, after all these centuries, the true meaning of peace: it is in the sound of the water dripping on the mossy surface of a rock.

**9. Painter's Waltz- Andreas Wollenweider**

_"There was a garden where my fortunes were planted  
Roses around my head were entwined  
The hand of the wind blew the wheel of my seasons  
Love in the cup of my life  
There was love in the cup of my life"_

Her fingers wave complex patterns in the air: strong fingers, long and graceful. Nails, carefully trimmed, almost glow as Wynne scribes runes, symbols, figures after one another into the air crackling around her. She seems to grow, stretch up in the air and she races in time to complete the spell, to catch up with what she tries to accomplish, the compulsion to race with the burning fire of lyrium in her veins. Magic is her life, and magic is what she uses to protect, once again, those she loves. Even though it already cost her her life once.

**10. Night of the Hunter (Flood Remix)- 30 Seconds to March**

_"Pray to your god, open your heart  
Whatever you do, be afraid of the dark  
Cover your eyes, the devil inside_

One night of the hunter  
One day I will get revenge  
One night to remember  
One day it'll all just end"

The Tower of Ishal is burning; the swarm of darkspawn almost overwhelms it, like ants surging up a tree in their mad search for prey. It is behind her now, as she bears her charges in her great talons, and the arrows of the genlocks barely scratch her as she rises from the top, borne on her great wings. She thinks about her daughter, flying next to her in her guise of black raven, and her great mouth twitches into a thousand-toothed smile as she considers the next steps in her plan. Almost everything is in place… all she needs is to nurse these two back to life and have little Morrigan thrust into their care.

Flemeth allows herself a grumbling chuckle as her gaze sweeps across the plain of Ostagar, the hundreds of dead and the still struggling. Her amber eyes can still make out the columns of Loghain Mac Tir's soldiers leaving the battlefield in orderly fashion, and she knows that her time, yet again, has come. Men, yet again, proved their inability to unite in face of a threat… chaos rules Ferelden once more, and in the shadow of chaos, she can do her work again.

The Hunt is on.


End file.
